funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Achievement Event
Game: Brick-à-Brac (Server 2) Date: First of August Time: August 1 2009 18:00 UTC. So, you want to know how we're going to help you get Achievements? Well, we're hoping we can rely on you to help us, too! Hopefully, if you're going to join us in trying to get achievements, you can also help other people get theirs. To see how many people would be interested in coming to this event, stick your name in this list by typing three tildes (~~~): Participants Knd563 18:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk BeyPokéDig unless it's TetraLink 19118219 Talk --Strongppl745 17:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Rayosun Papeh 06:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 10:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Setherex 04:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) King Vivil (Talk) User:Rhhh 13:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Organisation Once we've got enough people, we'll have to sort out a day and time. It will most likely happen twice, at different times, for those who can't make one event. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Isnt such an event against the rules of FunOrb, since helping others to get achievments is considered transfering?Erzmeister 07:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Transferring, last time I checked, was using two accounts owned by the same person to artificially increase your rating. Certainly, I've seen events identical to this organised by forum mods on FunOrb's forums. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Intentionally losing to give other people achievements is also against the rules, but getting a lot of people together to give them a chance to get achievements isn't. OrbFu 12:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with OrbFu on this point. Also, transferring can be between two different players. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :According to some FunOrb Moderators, they say that events such as these are perfectly fine, however overuse to gain rating and especially just so you can be number 1 of the highscores is strictly frowned upon, but somehow not against rules? Very weird. Anyway, and xferring/transferring, whatever you wanna call it, can be done between player-player or self-self. Anyway this event is perfectly fine. I've even spoken to a few Jagex Moderators to try and come if they could. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::No one has ever been banned for xferring, not that i've seen and I've seen a lot, which is why it isn't actually against rules, if it was you'd be muted/banned, rather you get "reset". All achievements and ratings you have on your account are set to 0 as if it's your first time on FunOrb. So perhaps that's why it isn't against rules. Still, the event is fine ^.^ [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Date Okay, hopefully we'll get a few anonymous people tagging along if we set a date! I propose the First of August. One event at 6:00 AM (GMT), and the other at 6:00 PM. I've never organised stuff like this before, so I don't know if those are bad times? I thought splitting them by 12 hours would mean people from across the world could probably get one of those times. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, that's a shame... the first FunOrb Wiki hosted event, and I can't attend. I leave for vacation on the , and don't come back for 3 weeks. Would it be possible to have it sooner? Say, the or the ? TimerootT • C • 20:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::That only leaves two days to get everyone's attention. I'd rather give it about a week. If this one is successful, we'll make them a regular occurrence - weekly or monthly, I'm thinking. So you can just come to the second one in September. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, sure. I'm just dissapointed, is all. (sorry, login issues...) Timeroot, 01:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :GMT or BST? FWIW the latter is currently forum time. OrbFu 09:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::*tests current forum time* I was basically thinking of current British time, whatever that might be. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that says 11:20 and it's 12:20. If the date is okay, we can write up some conversions to other common times. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) thespaceer here's a time conversion chart: GMT -12 International Date Line West GMT -11 Midway Island, Samoa GMT -10 Hawaii GMT -9 Alaska GMT -8 Pacific Time (US & Canada); Tijuana GMT -7 Mountain Time (Us & Canada); Arizona (Fall-winter: Pacific Spring-summer: Mountain), Chihuahua, Mazatlan GMT -6 Central Time (US & Canada); Guadalajara, Mexico City, Saskatchewan, Monterrey GMT -5 Eastern Time (Us & Canada); Bogota, Lima, Quito, Indiana (East) GMT -4 Atlantic Time (Canada); Caracas, Santiago GMT -3:30 Newfoundland GMT -3 Brasilia; Buenos Aires, Georgetown, Greenland GMT -2 Mid-Atlantic GMT -1 Azores, Cape Verde Islands GREENWICH MEAN TIME +-0 Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London, Casablanca GMT +1 Amsterdam, Berlin, Bern, Rome, Stockholm, Vienna, Belgrade, Budapest, Prague, Brussels, Copenhagen, Madrid, Paris, Sarajevo, Warsaw, West Central Africa GMT +2 Athens, Beriut, Istanbul, Minsk, Bucharest, Cairo, Helsinki, Sofia, Jerusalem GMT +3 Baghdad, Kuwait, Riyadh, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Nairobi GMT +4 UAE, Muscat, Baku, Tbilsi, Yerevan GMT +4:30 Kabul GMT +5 Ekaterinburg, Islamabad, Karachi, Taskent GMT +5:30 Chennai, Kolata, Mumbai, New Delhi GMT +5:45 Kathmandu GMT +6 Almaty, Novosibirsk, Astana, Khaka, Sri Jayawardenepura GMT +6:30 Rangoon GMT +7 Hanoi, Jakarta, Krasnoyarsk GMT +8 Beijing, Chongqing, Hong Kong, Urumqi, Ulaan Bataar, Kuala Lumpur, Singapore, Perth, Taipei GMT +9 Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo, Seoul, Yakutsk GMT +9:30 Adelaide, Darwin GMT +10 Brisbane, Canberra, Melbourne, Sydney, Guam, Port Moresby, Hobart, Vladvostok GMT +11 Magadan, Solomon Islands, New Caledonia GMT +12 Auckland, Wellington, Fiji, Kamchatka, Marshal Islands GMT +13 Nuku'alofa thespaceer :Useful, but we're in DST, so many of those times are wrong. London, for example, is GMT+1 at the moment. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Please tell me I didn't fail at time conversion. It's in ~three hours, right? 19118219 Talk 04:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, it was ~two hours when you posted! ;-p It's more like 1hr 40mins now. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Getting the word out I put this on the official FunOrb Facebook page. We should also probably announce this on the FunOrb Forums, and someone with an OrbMore account should post there (if that's possible - I've never visited OrbMore). TimerootT • C • 16:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dude! After posting this on the FunOrb Games wall, I left a comment asking Jagex if they could put this in the official feed (seeing as how they had done this for OrbMore's Pool event). I got a message, with the following text: We don't post orbmore events, orbmore post them. If you'd like to be able to post them then mail me back and we can start arranging an admin account for you. All we would ask in return would be 1 - events! 2 - pics of the events! 3 - post event write-ups! (if you have time!) A high price but those are our terms. Ajd ::I think we should definitely do that, but obviously it should be for everyone to share. I created one account (called FunOrb Wiki RSS) so that we could get a news feed of the facebook page. I think it would make sense to give that account the same e-mail as the one that the crats use for contacting Jagex, and then somehow decide on a password - in a way no one else on the wiki can find out. Perhaps we choose one person to choose one, and then he e-mails all admins the password? In any case, we should definitely get this on facebook. If we get on the official feed, it would bring hundreds more people. Thoughts? TimerootT • C • 18:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::If anyone didn't know, the official e-mail is funorb_wiki@hotmail.co.uk. But we need a password. We also need to decide whether the facebook account is crats only or also for regular admins. Timeroot 18:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::: :P one more thing... the name "FunOrb Wiki RSS" isn't an issue. For those non-bookers of you, you can always change your name (and e-mail, and password, obviously...) So we could change to just "FunOrb Wiki". But then again... I'm not sure maybe "arranging an admin account" would entail a whole new account on facebook. TimerootT • C • 18:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I added this to the sitenotice. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good to see I'm not the only one who wants to make it work. I barely use the FunOrb forums so it'd be better if someone who did use them often posted there. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think I'm going to post this on OrbMore now... 19118219 Talk 06:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Edit: Done. 19118219 Talk 06:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Details Will this be weekly, or monthly? If weekly, I think one game per week should be enough. If monthly, the top two games on our poll? Top three? I was thinking of asking how long to play for, but I think our first run will be the best way to check this. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Once we've played that weeks/months event, I (well, anyone can do it) will edit the poll to remove the games we played from selection for...a month, perhaps? We'd need to edit the poll for some reason anyway, if only to reset it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::That may be a good way to choose the games. However, are the most popular games the ones that people need achievements in the most? Maybe it would be a good idea to play some of the lesser played games - it's probably hard for people to play x number of rated games in a lobby that's usually devoid of life. Yeah, just throwing a thought out there. Papeh 09:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) what about if we did 1 game either each week or every 2 weeks, with 2-3 different days, say Monday Wednesday and friday?thespaceer :I'm going to agree with Papeh, nobody plays Pixelate (literally). [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 21:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Weekly events will dilute them and make them less popular, thus less effective. Biweekly or monthly sounds best to me - monthly can be kept to a specific date every month, too. Next event, we can take the five least popular from this event's poll and poll only those, to decide from them which is best to play. This'll get us achievements for games no-one plays. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 22:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Brick-à-Brac We will be playing Brick-à-Brac in server 2 today. I have updated both the main page, and the sitenotice. Some assistance updating anything I've missed would be very appreciated. I hope to see many people online in a few hours time! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Well Quartic, that first event was absolutely ecstatic, me and you being there... Thanks for it, though ^_^ Setherex 07:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, hopefully we'll get more than 3 people from the wiki next time! I'll be there, so I hope to see a lot of other people there too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know if I'll make it to the second event. It's at 2 A.M. in my conutry, but if I happen to be awake (don't ask =P) I'll go. The first event was nice, with a 5p Rated that lasted 15 levels and another that lasted 20! I lost both, but gained rating in both! ^-^ 19118219 Talk 07:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Good to see it wasn't a complete failure. 6 AM after four days of work just wasn't practical for me to be there. :p It should be more crowded on the more popular 6 pm time. See you there. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::1 A.M. here, and I'm still awake. Hopefully I'll be able to make the second event in ~1 hour. 19118219 Talk 17:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I was planning to go. But Brick-a-Brac won't load for me. O_o JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Woop! Party's starting here, with 3 folks, it's 7 O'Clock (My time), let's get this party rolling even more! [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Good luck. Wish I could come... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, how come it won't load? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd tell you if I knew. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Next one We should set up another. Maybe next Saturday. Some people couldn't come. --King Vivil (Talk) 09:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Different game though, and a good one at that. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 15:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe Shattered Plans? Probably most people don't have even one achievement in this game. --King Vivil (Talk) 18:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::I believe Dragon said a good game :P Just kidding, I think it's a good idea. Seems kind of unnecessary to have it the upcoming Saturday, though. Having it once a week ruins the significance. Setherex 23:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Next September the First sounds like a good idea to me. Making it the first of every month makes it regular and predictable. It also varies the actual day of the week that it's done on, which may be a good thing for people who have certain events on certain days. And FYI, Shattered Plans is good - it's just no good as a FunOrb game. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 23:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::1st Sept sounds good, though maybe having an event on the 15th of August would be good too? As for shattered plans, it has awesome potential, but it really needs some updates to unlock it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can't touch Shattered Plans until it gets updated. I can't understand nuthin' about it. If I even beat the tutorial I'd want a 1000 OP animated achievement... 19118219 Talk 09:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's easier than TerraPhoenix. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC)